heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Race Creation
This section is a list of characteristics that may only be had by a player that is creating a character who is a member of an alien race. You may choose one option out of each section on the following listing. Note that for every item you choose that is listed with an asterix (*), you may choose an extra item off any list (only if it makes sense… don’t choose Tiny and Massive!). You may spend 10 additional Skill Points in order to purchase additional characteristics. There are no limits as to what your new race may look like, so go crazy! Heads *One Head * *Additional Head *Additional Sentient Head Eyes *Standard Eyes * *Compound Eyes *Eyestalks *Large Eyes *No Eyes * *Multiple Eyes Vision *Standard Vision * *No Vision * *Advanced Vision *Nightvision *Dark Vision *Heat Vision *Telescopic Vision *Electromagnetic Vision Ears *Standard Ears * *Elongated Ears * *No Ears * *Sea Shell Ears Hearing *Standard Hearing * *Deaf * *Advanced Hearing *Subsonic Hearing *Supersonic Hearing *Sonar *Discriminatory Hearing *Waveform Hearing Brain *Regular Brain * *Underdeveloped Brain * *Advanced Cranial Development *Ripe for Subjugation * Mouth *Regular Mouth * *Additional Mouths *Mandibular Mouth *Lip Organs *Leechlike Mouth *Snout Nose *Regular Nose * *Snout Nose *Trunk *Slits * *Membranous Nose Build *Regular Build * *Slight Build * *Brutish Build Voice *Regular Voice * *Polyvocal *Impossible Voice *Indecipherable Voice *Sonic Voice *Hyper Loud *Hyper Soft * *Mute * *Calming *Natural Voice Limbs *Regular Limbs * *Extra Limbs *Tentacles *Massive Limbs *Underdeveloped Limbs * *Vestigial Limbs * *Elastic Limbs *Elongated Limbs *No Limbs * *Collapsible Limbs *Morphic Limbs *Retractable Limbs *Bladed Limbs Dietary Habits *Carnivore * *Omnivore * *Herbivore * *Energyvore *Odd Dietary Habits *Needs Nothing Scent Organs *Regular Smell * *Can't Smell * *Bloodhound *Super-Scent *Discriminatory Scent Body *Skin * *Scales *Hair * *Fur * *Exoskeleton *Thick Hide *Gelatinous *Metallic *Non-Newtonian Fluid *Snake Body *Mineral *Chameleon *Feathered *Crystalline *Morphic Body *Limited Morphing *Vegetation Size *Standard Size * *Small Size * *Tiny Size *Large Size *Massive Size Additional Characteristics *No Additions * *Antennae *Feelers *Hive Mind *Unique Scent *Heightened Attribute *Lessened Attribute * *Invisibility *Phasing *Melding *Claws *Flexible *Natural Psion *Breath Requirements * *Breathless *Horns *Spikes *Spines *Tail *Prehensile Tail *Wings *Cold Blooded *Racial Immunity *Racial Resistance *Amphibious *Parasitic *Symbiotic *Extra Sense *Hermaphropditic / Asexual *Special Power *Odd Mating Practices* Finishing Touches… That’s it for alien race creation. There’s a few more things you can do at this time to finish up. What is your race called? What planet do they hail from? Do they have any natural enemies or predators? How long do they generally live? What are their mating rituals like? What type of culture do they have, and what type of art, music, and literature do they have (if any). What is their government like? You may want to determine what their general disposition is toward the human race, or any race for that matter. Are they warlike or pacifists? Technologically advanced or uncivilized? Trusting or cynical? Religious or scientific? If they are religious, you may want to come up with their religion as well. Do they worship one god or many? What are the names of their primary god and their religion? What do they do to worship their god or gods? Does their god really exist, and if so, what benefits does he (or she… or it) offer to the faithful? How important is religion to this race, and are there punishments for blasphemy and heresy? Finally, and maybe most importantly (and fun!) is what the race looks like. If you are artistically talented, you may try sketching it out based on the traits you determined in this section. Does it have ridges or patterns or textures in its skin? Does it have a certain color of skin, eyes, hair, or fur? Is it beautiful or ugly? Don’t forget to save this information so other players or the GM can make characters or NPC’s out of this race. The average base attribute assignments for the race will be based on the attributes of the first character you create of that race's attributes, and people creating new members of that race can assign them from there. Category:Races Category:Star Captain